Saving Julia
Prologue The dark, empty room with the one chair just made Lydia more frightened. She knew there was a door, but she knew that something bad would happen if she tried to move from the spot she was in. She saw the little light there was in the corner, and thought it was a light left on, then it started moving. Closer, and closer and closer. She realized it was the glint of a knife. She couldn't see the person holding it. "Cry out and I kill you." A low grumpily whisper said the knife moved closer and closer to her arm. It made a long slit. Lydia tried not to flinch. Her long dress blew as a cold wind blew into the door. The person laughed as they cut Lydia's other arm. Lydia couldn't stand it. She cried in pain. The knife made it's way into her chest. As did it 26 other innocent girls, Including world-famous actress, Julia Montaine. Chapter One Kayle wandered the graveyard, wondering what names she would find for her main character in her next novel. Her novels were usually given fake covers and put in her schools library, never to be taken out. Kayle looked at her last novel's cover. THE LAST BREATH a novel by Kayliss Gertrude Mankiller It was a total flunk. Kayle always thought it was because of her name. Who's going to take Kayliss Gertrude Mankiller seriously? Her mum always told her Mankiller was Cherokee. Gertrude means strong spear. Her sister had a lovely name, especially after she got married. Ophelia Lillie Hart. She already had a degree, and was chosen for two Brodway plays! Eliza in My Fair Lady, and Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. Kayle was determined to actually get this book published. She decided to get it published under the name Kayle Gina Middleton. She continued walking along the pathway. She found many names and wrote them down. She came across a girl's grave with about 27 stones connected. VICTIMS OF THE MURDERS AT CARNEGIE FARM 1927-1930 #''Bonnie Catherine Swift'' #''Annie Cynthia Rhodes'' #''Becky Lynn Richards'' #''Charlotte Amelia Berenice'' #''Ella Allison Francis'' #''Florence "Flora" Mary Walker'' #''Grace Henrietta Caufeld'' #''Helen Isabel Rutherford'' #''Josephine Laura Jamieson'' #''Julia Katherine Montaine'' #''Lydia Rose Eugenie'' #''Matilda Susan Crighton'' #''Mercy Gwendolen Carls'' #''Molly Natalia Pritchard'' #''Rebecca Sally Prendergast'' #''Stella Vivian Annabourogh'' #''Victoria Anne Hollis'' #''Reagan Titania Aquitane'' #''Eva Marlene Dosha'' #''Hanna Jessica Marcelline'' #''Jessie Finlay Black'' #''Marie Edith Lynda'' #''Alice June Gayl'' #''Cora Alondra Malliet'' #''Clara Lanette Axworthy'' #''Eleanor Abigail Green'' #''Georgia Karen Marcylia'' ''The youngest was 14, and the oldest 20. "I wonder why they're all girls?" Kayle whispered to herself. "Haaaaaah...." Kayle heard, as what seemed like and icy finger, rubbed up her spine. Kayle ran to the library and pulled out a huge book about the happenings in her town of Mastinella from 1800-1930. She slammed it on the table just as the librarian walked up to her. "Kayliss Mankiller." She said. "It's Kayle Middleton." Kayle said bitterly. "Well Kayle Middleton, we were about to discard the book you have. Would you like to keep it?" She asked. "Uh... S-sure?" Kayle stuttered. The librarian opened the book, and scribbled out the "PROPERTY OF MASTINELLA PUBLIC LIBRARY" sticker. Kayle ran out of the library, her golden hair trailing behind her. She opened the book as soon as she got to her house. She flipped to 1819, and found "Carnegie Farm Murders" the paragraph that interested her most was the one about the tenth grave she found at the Carnegie Farm Murder Grave, the grave belonging to Julia Kate Montaine. ''"On January February 13th 1919, Julia Katherine Montaine (born February 14th 1900), world famous actress that resided in Mastinella, was murdered. She had just finished filming her twenty-eighth and last film, and had returned to Mastinella to celebrate her twenty-first birthday. She received a call from her best friend, Lydia Rose Eugenie, also an actress, but not so popular as Montaine. telling her to come to Carnegie farm. Trusting her friend, Montaine went to the farm, where she and Eugenie were both murdered." They also put in a little painting of Julia, which made her look lovely. She had big grey eyes, and pretty brown hair. She was sitting at a table, maybe in a café, or a restaurant. She had big earrings and a brownish dress. She looked for a picture of Lydia, but couldn't find one. "Haaaah..." she heard again. Another chill ran down her spine. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..........." Kayle's eves rolled back into her skull, as she fell over, off her chair. Chapter 2 Kayle woke up in another place, another time. She looked at the long hair cascading down her back. It was brown. She looked in a mirror, and big grey eyes stared back at her. "I'm Julia!" She whispered. "Julia!" someone called. "Get dressed into your blue dress! You'll be late for your film premiere!" ~Kayle/Julia's POV~ I looked through the HUGE walk in closet about the size of my room back at home... back in 2005. I look through colour-coded clothes, at least 100 were in there. The only blue one I could find was a sparkling one with white at the top above the chest, and then descends into a lovely royal blue. I put it on, and walk down. "Miss Julia, follow me!" An exited lady says. "Helena, Miss Katherine wants Miss Julia's hair curled." A maid said. "Thank you Maureen. Off with you. Lady Katherine will want you for !" The woman named Helena hurries. She grabs my hand and I follow her. She curls my hair with something metal and it looks nice after. Another girl named Anna Brings me a necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. They're diamond with a large sapphire. The earrings are heavy at first because the former me, Kayliss, didn't have her ears pierced. They were lovely, big diamond rings with a sapphire droplet hanging from the top. The necklace was three rows of diamonds with a sapphire surrounded by diamonds. How does Julia afford this? I live in the future and I couldn't afford any of this! The bracelet was the same except one row of diamonds. I was then coated with red lipstick and other makeup products. I then was escorted to a dining hall that I probably already know about, but I have Kayle's brain still. Not Julia's. I am greeted by many maids and people who are probably my family in the dining hall. For some reason, the chairs are labeled, and I see a bunch of names on them. Not one person is sitting. The girl named Maureen, pulls out my chair and I sit down. Everyone sits down, and the dishes are served. Poached eggs and a lot more. Fruit and tea, and a lot of other things. I sit for a minute because I'm used to just stuffing my face at home. I realize the etiquette of a early Twentieth Century upper-class family, and begin to copy the lady who seems to be my mother, because she's the only older woman at this table. The others are younger, three boys and six other girls. I notice their tea cups are marked with their names. The three boys are Jack, Joseph and Jesse, and the girls are, Jacqueline, Jane, Jinny Jeanette, Josephine, and Johannah. I see my mum has a a tendency to name her children names that start with J. "Julia, can you pass me the salt for my eggs please?" The little girl called Jinny asks. "Of course Jinny." I say politely, with a smile. I pass her the little glass prism that holds the salt. Jinny's little brown pigtails bob as she smiles, revealing small white teeth that make her all the more adorable. All of a sudden, I feel dizzy. I try to conceal it and just continue eating the eggs and crepes in front of me, but it soon becomes unbearable. Jack, who seems to be about my age, looks worried. "Julia, are you alright?" He asks. I moan, and then fall out of my chair and onto the floor. Chapter 3 Side Note: Kayle is actually fully Julia now, so don't be confused if she starts referring to people as their actual names, not "The girl called Maureen" or something. I wake up on the floor. I sit up and look at my worried mother, Katherine. "Oh Julia! You woke up! Are you alright? Do you want water?" She asks. "No no mother, I'm fine." I say calmly. "Mary Elizabeth! Help dear Julia up." My mother orders. Mary Elizabeth walks over to me, and assists me in rising from the cold floor. I walk to the veranda, and Jeanette follows. My cute little twelve year old sister sits beside me on the sofa. "Your boyfriend ''James will be here in fifteen minutes to drive you to your premiere. "Oh shut up Jeanette!" I say playfully. Fifteen minutes later my boyfriend, James, pulls up in his car. He opens the door for me, And before I get in, I know there is two more seats in the back, so I call to my sisters, Jeanette and Jacqueline, the twins who squeal with delight at the idea of riding in a car for the first time. I sit down, and James opens the door for Jeanette and Jacqueline. They get in and buckle up. Of course, I've been in James's car before. It is truly lovely. Jeanette's purple dress matches Jacqueline's pink one, and they both sparkle on the way to Hollywood. It takes about 2 hours to get there. When we arrive, James takes my arm, and Jackie, and Jennie hold hands. It is not that exiting, just a bunch of photo's and then we get to watch the film! I have never seen the film, so I am exited to see how it turns out. James tells me to take my seat at the screening, and Jennie and Jackie follow me. They sit beside each other, golden hair gleaming in the white from the film. I see James talking to the director, kind Mr. Edwin Collins. Very soon, all my family comes. James sits down beside me, and the film starts. ~TIME SKIP~ The film turned out great! After, there is a large banquet for the cast, crew and attendees. I sign many autographs, and take many photos. James, continues to speak to Edwin Collins. Suddenly, Edwin clanks his fork against his empty wine glass. "Would the lovely Miss Julia Montaine who portrayed Matilda in the film come up here please, along with her mother, Miss Katherine Montaine come up to the front?" Surprised by the sudden request, my mother and I walk up to the front of the room. I stand there confused. James begins to speak. "Miss Katherine, will you allow your daughter, Julia Katherine Montaine, to make me the happiest man on Planet Earth, and let her be my wife?" I replay those last words in my head over and over and over. ''"Let her be my wife?" My mother, Katherine Elizabeth Maria Adelaide Montaine, stands for once in her life, with her jaw dropped. I stand there, smiling uncontrollably, trying not to cry. "Ah... James Peter Maxwell Swift, I allow you to marry my beloved daughter Julia Katherine Montaine." I run over to James and hug him as tight as I can for as long as I can. I wish the embrace would never end. Chapter 4 Three Weeks Later, February 13th. James and I have been officially engaged for almost a month. We wanted to get married right after I turned 21, so the wedding was scheduled for February 28th. I have already picked out everything for the wedding, My sisters and best friends, Lydia and Emmaline, would be the bridesmaids. Joelle and Johannah would be the flower girls. "Julia, phone!" Maureen shouts. I run down stairs. "Hello?" I ask. "Julia! It's Lydia! Come to Carnegie farm! I have something for you!" She screams excitedly. I hang up and decide to go and meet Lydia. "Don't go Julia...." a light whisper tells me. "Who's there?" I turn around to see a ghost, all white, wearing odd clothing. "Who are you?" I ask, startled by the presence of a ghost in my house. "Kayle Middleton. I am from the future, Specifically 2005. I died and now my purpose in the afterlife is to help important people stay alive for as long as they can. Sometimes they're in the past, and it alters the future. Sometimes they're in the future, and we have yet to see what happens. Most often they're in my time. But I knew you were special Julia. I need to help you." She explains. "I need to go see Lydia." I say. "NO. Julia Katherine Montaine, you will not go to see Lydia, because you and her will be the first two of 27 murders there! If I can stop you from going, 27 innocent lives will be saved! Examples of the girls who will be saved are; Mercy Gwendolen Carls, aged 23, mother of Elizabeth. Wife to Eddie. Stella Vivian Annabourogh, aged 16, sister to 11. Lydia Rose Eugenie, aged 21, sister to Mary, Andrew and George. Julia Katherine Montaine, aged 20, sister to Jacqueline, Jinny, Jeanette, Jane, Josephine, Johannah, Jesse, Jack and Joseph. Daughter of Katherine. Actress." I stare at the ghastly figure. "I won't go. I won't never. Never." "Good" The ghost says and then vanishes. Chapter 5 Back In Kayle's Time After a strict beating from my mom for not doing my homework, and a terrible day at school, I pick up the gun. I hold it to my head. I pull the trigger. BOOM! "Kayliss! No!" Miss Mankiller yells. Epilogue KAYLE: Kayle's funeral was held as soon as possible. Her purpose as a ghost was to wander time and help important people stay alive. JULIA: Julia didn't get murdered and neither did Lydia. She married James, and they had 6 children, named, Benjamin, Mercy, Stella, Bonnie, Cora and, Clara. She lived to the ripe old age of ninety-eight, and died the same day as James. Category:Completed